The present invention relates to a power (output) regulating device for a hydrostatic pump.
Power regulating devices of the above mentioned general types are known in the art. In a known power regulating device, a stroke-varying member of a hydrostatic pump is adjusted with the aid of at least one pressure-loaded piston against a counterforce, the piston is controlled by a valve, and two springs act upon the valve at its one side, whereas the other side of the valve is acted upon by a force proportional to the delivery pressure via a gauge piston loaded by the latter and a lever. In the power regulating device designed as described hereinabove, it is possible to approach the working point which lies approximately on a hyperbola in a PQ diagram. Such a device possesses, however, the disadvantage that the point below the power hyperbola can be controlled only by an auxiliary pressure which can lead in certain conditions to failures or must be arranged in a main stream of a loss-susceptible throttle.
Several patents in similar fields have been issued to the second listed inventor of the present regulating device.